The eyes are the window to the soul
by loupop
Summary: They're back for their last year at Hogwarts but Hermione is having trouble recovering from the war. Especially as a pair of grey eyes keep haunting her nightamres.  M for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me)

Hermione's POV

_I was lying on the floor, sobbing with the pain that was being inflicted on me. I clumsily got to my feet and tried to run just as Bellatrix threw another curse at me. I fell to the floor with a loud thud, writhing in agony as the searing pain enveloped my body. "How did you get into my vault?" she demanded once more, pinning me to the floor with the weight of her body._

"_We didn't, I swear! We found the sword, it came to us!" I replied meekly, I was having trouble catching my breath._

"_Liar!" She screamed at me. I cowered at the intensity of her voice._

"_I'm telling the truth." I whispered._

"_How dare you argue with me, you filthy little mudblood!" She raised her wand at me again this time using the __Cruciatus curse. A strangled cry escaped my lips and a few tears leaked down my face. I heard Bellatrix laugh in satisfaction at my pain. "Aaaaaw, did that hurt the poor little mudblood?" She smirked at me as she drew a knife from her robes. I started struggling, trying to get away but she was too strong for me as she grabbed my arm and immediately started carving into it. My chest shook as I sobbed silently to myself. I turned my head to take in the room around me, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. My eyes wondered over the different faces in the room before they settled on the most amazing pair of grey eyes. The eyes had a glimmer of terror in them and as I took in the face I was shocked to see they belonged to Draco Malfoy. His eyes locked with my own and I realised that he was shaking. Neither of us broke the eye contact until one of Bellatrix's gouges cut particularly deep and I couldn't help but scream out. I turned my head to look at the markings on my arm and stiffened as I saw the words carved into my left forearm, branding me forever. MUDBLOOD. I could feel my head spinning and my breathing became more erratic and then I passed out._

I woke up panting, my cheeks stained with tears. I checked the clock on my bedside table to see it was only 2:15am. I hadn't had a full night's sleep since two months ago when the nightmares started. This dream in particular I was having about four times a week and this seemed to be the worst one so far. I groaned and rolled out of bed, knowing from experience that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Today was my first day back at Hogwarts as well!

It had only been four months since the defeat of voldemort and Hogwarts had already been completely reconstructed. I had received an owl, little over a week ago, informing me that we were due to go and finish our last year. I wasn't looking forward to going back; all those memories of the war made bile rise in my throat, all the bodies everywhere, the people screaming , mourning their losses, and I would have to relieve that every day for the next year.

I crept down the stairs, being careful not to wake my parents, and put the kettle on; hoping that a strong cup of coffee will wake me up. I sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping the scolding hot liquid and stifling a yawn. Once I was fully awakened, I ventured back upstairs, stopping at the top of the stairs to scratch crookshanks behind the ear. She purred appreciatively and followed me to my bedroom, jumping onto my bed and curling herself into a ball. Chuckling, I went and ran myself a bath, hoping it would help kill some time.

After drying off and straightening my hair within an inch of its life, I changed into a light blue pair of skinny jeans, my favourite Rolling Stones T-shirt and a long sleeved cardigan to cover up the words engraved on forearm. Madame Pomfrey had said that it would definitely scar but there were different remedies that could reduce its appearance, but so far nothing had worked; the word was still angry and red, taunting me.

By now it was 4:00am, the train didn't get there until 11:00am and my bags were already packed. I decided that blitzing my room would keep me occupied, so I began by alphabetizing all off my 258 books, then I organised all the clothes in my wardrobe by colour then by season, I then organised all the perfumes and lotions on my vanity into height order and organised my shoes in accordance to how often they got worn. It didn't take me as long as expected so I got out my makeup and started applying a light pink eye shadow with black eyeliner and black mascara. Once My eyeliner was perfect and the little flicks at the corner of my eyes were even, it was finally a respectable time to be up so I went downstairs, put on my red vans and headed out to grab some breakfast.

I decided I would go to my favourite café in Diagon Alley, they did the best sandwiches and coffee. I ordered my usual cheese sandwich and double espresso before taking my usual spot in the window. I looked at the people doing their last minute shopping for the new term; scanning their faces to see if I recognised anyone, whenI saw them. The grey eyes. The ones in my nightmares. The ones that belonged to Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:45 to meet with Professor McGonagall and discuss what my duties as head girl would entail. I wasn't particularly thrilled to be taking on this role but I didn't want to turn McGonagall down when she had done so much for Harry, Ron and I.

I walked onto the platform and joined the witch where she was standing. The war had taken its effect on her as she was looking haggard and tired. "It's good to see you Miss Granger." She smiled kindly but it didn't reach her eyes. "The head boy should be joining us soon and then we can commence this brief meeting." I had completely forgotten about the head boy; I wondered who it could be that I would have to share a dorm with for the year. I heard footsteps approaching and I turned my head only to be met by the most dazzling grey eyes for the second time that day.

"Professor." He nodded towards her in acknowledgement. "Granger." He gave me a small smile before McGonagall started talking about all of our duties and events we would have to organise.

Before long, the Hogwarts Express was on its way to the school and all the pupils were safely on board with the help of me and Draco. After a quick meeting with the prefects, we made our way to the heads compartment of the train, where we had stowed our trunks before the other students had arrived. I collapsed onto one of the seats next to the window and brought my knees up to my chest. Draco took the seat opposite and stared absently out of the window. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about him was different. There had been many rumours speculating that him and his family were completely changed, they even lived within a muggle community apparently! I didn't notice that I had been staring until he shifted his gaze to mine and I immediately looked down, blushing furiously. "I like the hair, Granger." In an attempt to start afresh, I had dyed my hair dark brown and had edgy, razor layers put in it.

"Thanks. I wanted a change."

"Well it looks good." I smiled and he turned to look back out the window. I got out my IPod and listened to All Time Low whilst analysing the conversation that just took place between Draco and I. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the window. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

_We climbed through the rubble that was the school before reaching the main hall. That was when the screams hit us. People were sobbing, wailing and whimpering all around us as we took in the scene before us. There were people everywhere; lying on stretchers, being nursed or crying over their deceased. I heard Ron's sharp intake of breath and I followed his gaze, my eyes settling on the ginger teen lying perfectly still on a stretcher, almost too still… No! No, it couldn't be. Not Fred, please not Fred. _

_I followed Ron as he ran to his family gathered around Fred's body, my vision blurred by tears and my body racked with sobs. We reached the Weasley's and Ron was engulfed in a hug from Molly Weasley. They cried silently in each other's arms and it was such a painful sight but it was nowhere near as bad as the look on George's face. He looked deader than George, his eyes were sunken, his face was ashen and it looked as if he had aged 10 years. It broke my heart and I couldn't help but let out a quiet sob as the family comforted one another. "No, no, no. Not him." I kept repeating to myself, hoping that if I said it enough, it wouldn't be true._

I sat bolt upright, knocking my IPod to the floor in the process. I blinked away the tears in my eyes and came face to face with Malfoy and his stunning eyes that you just swam in. "You were having a nightmare, I thought I should wake you up." He explained, moving back to his seat.

"Oh, yeah…thanks." I replied, still mesmerised by how amazing his eyes were. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long, only about 45 minutes."

"Oh ok, I best go change into my robes then." I stood and gathered my robes from my trunk before heading towards the door. A hand caught my wrist, stopping me and I turned round curiously.

"We can talk about it if you want. You nightmare, I mean." I was startled by the blonde's sudden kindness.

"I'm ok." I said smiling at him. "Thanks though." And with that I turned and exited the compartment.


End file.
